My Little Kitten
by Kyon-kyon06
Summary: Tasume and Kyo fight a lot. Everyone else is happy. Is Kyos' cold enough to seel the gap between himself and Tasume? Pairings: OcxKyo, OcxYuki, OcxHaru. Oocness. R&R please!


Meg: Hey...I wrote this story just 'cause I was bored...So...I hope you all enjoy!

Kyo: Why am **I** your kitten in this fic?

Meg: Because...well, you'll find out when you read it!

Kyo: -pouts-

Hatori: Please enjoy the fic.

Kyo: -whispers-Where'd he come from?

Meg: -whispers- I don't know...

--------------------------------------------

My Little Kitten

Chapter One

"Alright. Class dismissed." our sensei said. Finally; School was over for the day. _'Now I can go home; Take a shower; Make dinner; Do my homework, then go to bed! Yes!'_ I thought to myself. I packed up my things, then walked to my locker. Kyo Sohma; A boy with bright orange hair, stood infront of my locker.

He was fighting with Yuki Sohma; A boy with short, silver-ish hair. Yukis' locker was right next to mine, so I can understand why he was at my locker. "Um, Kyo? Excuse me; I need to get to my locker..." I said, very rudely. "Well, I can't help you with that problem; Or let alone any of your problems. Expecially your **mental** problems!" Kyo remarked. "Why you..." I shook my fist.

"Anumari-san, don't even bother. With the way Kyo's feeling, he's even worse than usual." Yuki smiled. "Fine..." I pouted, "Can you at least tell him to move?" "Kyo, you're not the only one who needs to get home tonight." Yuki tried explaining. Kyo hissed, then left.

"Thanks Yuki-san." I said. "It's alright, Anumari-san. I'm used to his behavior." I laughed, "Well, I should get goin'. I have stuff I gotta do..." "See you tomorrow." Yuki said, as he waved goodbye. I waved back.

_'Wow...It's gettin' easier for Kyo to give into everyone day by day...I wonder what's gotten into him?'_ I thought to myself. "Tasume! Hey Tasume!" Tohru Honda waved. She was a girl a little shorter than me, with brunette hair, just a little longer than my own. "Hey Tohru. What's up?" I asked. "Have you seen Yuki-kun or Kyo-kun anywhere?" "Oh yeah...They just left." "Okay. Thanks Tasume!" She waved goodbye, and turned around to leave.

"Wait! Um Tohru...I was wondering if you were busy this weekend?" "No, I don't think so; Why?" "Well...I wanted to have someone sleepover for the night, but I couldn't think of anyone but you...so..." "That would be wonderful, Tasume-kun! Do your parents mind?" "Oh...they're not gonna be there..." "Okay; I'll be there at...eight o'clock. Is that alright with you?" "It's fine! See you then!" I ran off.

I had no idea that Tohru would be having some people escort her...but I found out soon enough.

THE NEXT DAY...

"Once again...Class dismissed." our sensei sighed. "Once agan...another boring weekend." I said, mocking my teacher. "Very funny, Tasume." "I just wanted to put a little fun into my weekend..."

"Tasume, aren't you forgetting about tonight?" Tohru asked. "Oh, sorry! I guess I did..." "Well, I should head home right away, so I can make dinner for everyone else at my house..." "Okay. See ya later Tohru-san!" I walked to my locker, but it was quiet. Maybe too quiet...

"No wonder it's so quiet...No Kyo today." I said to basically no one. "Yeah...He decided to go home early today...He wasn't feeling to well..." Yuki stated. "Oh...okay..." I was kinda dissapointed that I didn't get to argue with Kyo today. It's not like I **like** fighting with him; It's just that, it's nice spending time with him...even if he doesn't like it. Kyo's just a fun person to be around.

"Anumari-san...I heard that Miss Honda was spending the night over at your house tonight." Yuki asked. "Oh, yeah...I have nothin' to do this weekend, so..." "Well...Just to let you know, I am escorting Honda-san to your house, alright?" "Sure. I don't even care if you stay the night; It's not like my parents are gonna mind."

"Well, see you tonight, Anumari-san..." Yuki smiled and waved. Then he turned around and left. I decided to just not do my homework tonight...

I started on my journy home, when I spotted a little orange furball, curled up in a pile of clothes. I was only a few blocks away from my house, so I wouldn't be too late if I took a look...

"Aww...It's soo adorable!" I chirped when I saw a little orange cat. The cat was curled up in what looked like the boys school uniform at my school. The same exact uniform I wear.(AN:Yeah, I know I'm a girl, but I don't do skirts. Whenever my friends and I write storys where we are in the Fruits Basket theme, I always wear the boys uniform.) The cat was lightly panting.

"Poor little thing...I think it's sick..." I picked the little kitten up, and it tried to hiss at me. But it was so tired, that it never made its way out. I also picked up the uniform. I carried all of that back to my house, where I put the cat down in the middle of my bed.

"Lemme go get you some milk. Be right back!" I sang, as I walked to the kitchen. I walked down the stairs, only to trip. "Dammit!" I yelled as I hit the bottom. "You know you can be a little more careful with stuff like that..." _'Hey...that sounded like Kyo's voice...'_ "Maybe I should tell you whats going on..." the cat said, as he walked down by my side. "Tasume...It's me...Kyo..." the cat stated. "I knew it!" "What?" "Okay...now tell me;Why are you a **cat**?"

Kyo explained the whole situation about the zodiac curse. Everything from the hugging thing, to being sick. The transformations; And who everyone was. It's obvious that Kyo was the cat...but now what about the rest of the Sohmas' at school?

"So...the reason you're a cat now, is 'cause you're sick?" I asked Kyo, still in cat form. "Yeah...kinda..." Kyo answered. "I'll be right back..." "What? Oh, okay..." _'Kyo seems out of it right now...I should be nice...'_

I returned back shortly with an eyedropper in hand; It was filled with a red liquid. "C'mon Kyo...Time to feel better..." "What the f-" Kyo was cut off by me picking him up, craddeling him like a baby. Then I put the eyedropper in his mouth, and put drop after drop of the medicine into his little cat-like mouth.

"That stuff tastes like shit!" Kyo yelled. "I'm sorry, but it's got to be done!" Thats when Yuki and Tohru walked in.

-------------------------------------

Meg: Sorry bout the cliffie!-starts crying-

Kyo: Snap out of it woman!

Meg:-whispers-Shut up! I'm trying to get them to feel sorry for me!

Hatori: Well anyways, please, review.

Kyo: Why does he keep on popping up!

Meg: I have no clue...


End file.
